Candy Candy: Reencuentro en el Parque
by Lovely-chan
Summary: Terry regresa al lado de Candy pidiendo una nueva oportunidad y Candy lo deja plantado! Habra logrado Candy olvidar a su gran amor?


**Reencuentro en el Parque**

_Por Lovely-chan_

Pasado un tiempo del regreso de Terry a Nueva York... 

Se acercaba el invierno y el frío intensificaba en la ciudad de Nueva York, los árboles se desvestían, el olor a humedad era cada día más fuerte y el dolor en el alma de Terry también era cada vez mayor. La incertidumbre del qué hacer con su vida ya no lo dejaba vivir, su realidad...infelicidad. No sabía que hacer, no amaba a Susana y deseaba regresar junto a su amada Candy. Cada día se daba más cuenta de que jamás la amaría por más que lo intentaba no lograba mas que el sentir lástima por ella, cosa que consideraba demasiado injusto para ella y para su propia felicidad. La presión de la madre de Susana para que se casasen lo mortificaba más y más, se daba cuenta de que ya tenía que tomar la decisión final; dejarla o casarse con ella. Terry se dirigía a casa de Susana para finalmente decirle su decisión. El buscaba el camino más largo y el detalle mínimo para distraerse y alargar su llegada la cual cambiaría por siempre su vida. Caminaba lentamente por las calles y observaba a la gente, buscaba algo o alguien que le hiciera ver claramente lo que él debía hacer, buscaba la respuesta correcta que no sabía tomar o que temía tomar. Dentro de su corazón él sabía que lo más que deseaba era volver con Candy, pero la culpabilidad y la pena lo hacían decidirse por un futuro de mucha infelicidad junto a Susana. No sabía que iría a hacer ella al ver su regreso, si aceptarlo, si estaría con alguien o enviarlo de regreso a su infierno junto a Susana. De sólo pensar que ella esté con alguien más le revuelca el estómago y de sentir su rechazo...eso si lo mataría. Qué hacer esta es la pregunta, debo seguir mi corazón o la razón. 

-Cómo decidir, quizás lo debo dejar a la suerte.*Saca una moneda del bolsillo* Cara es Candy y cruz...Susana. *Tiró la moneda en el aire y miró en que lado caía * Cara...cuanto deseo seguir este consejo, pero seguir consejo a una moneda suena un poco..fuera de lo normal. 

Siguió caminando y siguió buscando la respuesta que no encontró.Se encontraba frente a la casa de Susana. 

-Bueno hasta aquí llegamos...*Se paró frente a la casa indeciso de entrar o no. Miró su reloj y decide retirarse* Aún es temprano y tengo tiempo de pensar. 

Por la ventana Susana miraba esperando a que él llegase, al verlo se puso felíz pero al notar su partida repentina su corazón se llenó de angustia y desesperación. 

-Por qué se fué y no entró a la casa, habrá decidido marcharse, no se casará conmigo! *pensaba alarmada* No, quizás se le olvidó algo..quizás me fué a comprar flores o...un anillo de compromiso!!! Si, eso es, eso tiene que ser..Ohh por fin Terry será mio para siempre, mi amado Terry, ahora si no escaparas de mi, te amaré y me amarás yo sé que me amarás. ~Susana se quedó frente a la ventana esperando por que Terry regresase con su promesa de matrimonio toda la noche. 

La mañana en Chicago estaba fría y triste, triste para quien está triste. Candy se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar y leia el periódico. De repente encuentra una página con noticias de él. Terry G. Grandchester vuelve a desaparecer, leia el encabezado. 

- Oh Terry a dónde has ido esta vez, que te sucederá, si tan solo pudiese hablarte. Terry, estarás aún sufriendo por nuestro rompimiento igual que yo? *sigue leyendo* El actor de teatro Terry G. Grandchester nunca se presento en casa de su prometida para fijar fecha de matrimonio, rumores dicen que se debe a un viejo amor de juventud la razón por la cual se niega a casarse, la verdad no la sabemos porque el joven actor no se encuentra en la ciudad, una vez más ha desaparecido sin dejar huella. 

- Terry, a dónde has ido, será cierto que aún me amas? *Sonriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo* Me ama, Terry aún me ama! Yo también te amo Terry, pero y Susana? Pobrecita cuanto ha de haber sufrido esperandolo y nunca llegó?! Por qué eres tan testarudo, no cambias nada! Quizás es un error de la prensa... 

De repente se oye un golpe en la puerta y una voz que llamaba 

-Candy, candy estás ahí? Abreme por favor soy yo Annie. *Candy fue a abrirle la puerta.* 

-Annie que sorpresa; que te trae por aquí? 

-Es que no lo sabes? 

-Que cosa Annie. 

-Es Terry, se fué de NY y está aquí en Chicago...te busca. 

-Que!!! 

-Así como lo oyes, anda buscandote como loco y sé que pronto llegará aquí, vine para advertirte. 

-Sabía que se había desaparecido pero que me buscaba...Cómo lo sabes? 

-Estubo en casa de Archie y le preguntó por tí, pero... 

-Pero qué? 

-Es que 

-Dime de una vez 

-No se si te molestes, pero Albert llegó en ese momento y le dijo que se marchara. 

-Por que? 

-Le dijo que te haría un daño si después de tanto tiempo volvía a aparecer en tu vida, y que lo menos que necesitabas era un nuevo disgusto. 

-Albert...tiene razón en lo que dijo, no debe de volver a tocar el pasado, tiene que regresar con Susana! 

-De verdad eso quieres Candy?...Es que ya no lo amas? 

-No, ya no lo amo... 

-Miráme a los ojos y dime que eso es cierto. 

-Annie, no puedo no puedo hacerlo, no quiero verlo. Si eso pasa no sé comó voy a reaccionar, por favor ayúdame. 

-Pero y que puedo hacer Candy? 

-No lo sé. Ya sé, si el viene tú estarás aquí y le dirás que ya no vivo en Chicago y que no sabes dónde estoy. 

-Eso no lo creerá nunca, además él ya sabe que estás aquí. Archie se lo dijo antes que Albert llegara. 

-Y le dijo dónde vivo? 

-No sólo que aún vivías aquí y en dónde trabajabas. 

-En dónde trabajo! Pues entonces no podré esconderme!!!!! 

-Así es Candy, por eso quise decírtelo cuanto antes. 

-Gracias Annie, pídele a Dios que me de fuerzas ante ese encuentro. 

Candy se vistió y se fué a su trabajo como todos los días, pero hoy en particular estubo distraída y además nerviosa. Cometió muchos errores, tantos que le dijeron que se fuera a su casa a descansar. Al salir del hospital vió la silueta de un hombre delgado y alto, con postura de realeza y altanerismo tan y tan parecida a... "Terry!!!" Siguió caminando, se acercaba a la silueta del hombre hasta que pudo verle claramente y entonces se dió cuenta que en realidad no era él. 

-Ya estoy imaginando cosas, creo que definitivamente debo irme a descansar y olvidar todo esto, quizás todo ha sido un mal entendido. 

Al llegar a su casa encontró una nota que leía: "Te espero en el parque al final de la calle a las 6:00, Terry." 

-Terry!!! En verdad eres tú!!!Dios mio y que debo hacer? Acudiré a este encuentro o... no debo hacerlo? 

En el parque esperaba inpaciente y muy nervioso nuestro querido actor. Miraba el reloj una y otra vez. 

-Se acercan las 6:00, por qué aún no llega? Le daré un poco más de tiempo, después de todo ella nunca fué puntual. Y que más dá unos minutos más después de tanto tiempo. 

En la casa Candy vestida con un hermoso vestido pensaba y esperaba una respuesta del cielo, cosa que no iba a suceder. De repente volvió a leer la nota de Terry y su corazón se exaltó con emoción y felicidad. 

-Terry, tengo que verte.... 

Candy salió corriendo a su encuentro con Terry, mientras que él comenzaba a alejarse del lugar viendo que ya llegaban las 8:00 y ella aún no llegaba. Con el alma destrozada caminaba lentamente y pensaba, por qué..por qué no acudió a nuestro encuentro? Acaso ya no me ama, acaso Albert tenía razón... ella superó lo nuestro? Quizás no encontró mi nota o no ha llegado del trabajo? 

Entonces decide buscarla en el hospital. Al llegar allí le dan la noticia de que ya se había retirado hace horas. 

-Entonces es verdad, ya no me ama, no quiere verme...*una lágrima bajo por su mejilla mientras la fría brisa acariciaba su rostro* Te perdí, definitivamente te perdí. 

Candy esperaba en el parque y pensaba. 

-Habrá venido? Se cansaría de esperarme? Dónde estás Terry Grandchester?!! Tanto tiempo sin verte..ahora dónde estás, sé que me retrasé un poco pero no me podías esperar? Ahh, creo que ya no podré verle..son casi las 10:00 y hace mucho frío, no creo que venga o regrese. Si tan sólo supiera en qué hotel está. Quizás me buscó en mi apartamento!!! 

Candy salió corriendo camino a su casa con la ilusión de que él la esperaba...Terry mi amor aquí vengo, no te vayas, esperame, ya casi llego. Subió las escaleras corriendo que casi se cae, al llegar a su piso gritaba. 

-Terry!, Terry!, aquí estoy!... Terry..*Se encontró con la desilusión de que allí el no estaba.* 

-No está. Terry no está..Oh no! Se cansó de esperarme!! Por qué no acudí antes a la cita!, Por que, por que?!! * Candy lloraba desesperada y sin consuelo por no haber llegado a tiempo, reprochándose el haber dudado de ir a verle* 

Terry, desconsolado, decide regresar a NY, decidido. Regresa al hotel donde se hospedaba para recoger sus cosa e irse cuanto antes. 

-Por qué? Es que acaso no me amastes realmente...ya no tiene sentido si quiera seguir preguntandome lo mismo. Me pregunto quién será tu nuevo amor. Lo conoceré? No lo creo, ninguno de ellos pudiese ser. Ahora cerraré definitivamente este capítulo de mi vida, pero sé que nunca debí aceptar el deber y no el corazón. Si así hubiese sido, ahora ella estaría a mi lado. Candy...jamás te olvidaré * Las lágrimas de Terry se deslizaban sin cesar y se escuchaba entre ratos uno que otro suspiro, el dolor que sentía era el más intenso que jamás había sentido, ni aún en aquel día en que terminaron su corazón se había sentido tan vacío y dolido. Esta vez no había más ilusión, esta vez ella lo rechazó como él nunca pensó que lo haría. * No me amas Candice White, tan pequeño fué tu amor...pensé que tu amor era tan fuerte como el mío, ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Odio admitir que Susana tenía razón cuando decía que seguro ella ya me había olvidado. Nunca la escuché, nunca le creí pero era así...NO! No puede ser! Es que no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer.*Llorando, con los ojos hinchados y la garganta enudada, Terry se quedó dormido* 

De la misma manera Candy se quedó dormida, vestida, aún esperando que Terry volviese a su casa. En la mañana, salió muy temprano a la calle a ver si lo encontraba en el parque; no lo encontró. Caminaba vagando y pensando, cuando se le ocurrió ir a la estación del tren. Candy tomó un carruaje y se dirigía a la estación. Ansiosa y desesperaba le pedía al conductor que se apresurara lo más posible. 

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo señorita *Le decía el conductor* 

Terry tomaba un café para despertarse un poco mientras peinaba su suave cabellera y leia el periódico. No podría volver a NY porque había una avería en las vías del tren, pero Candy no lo sabía. 

-Cuánto falta para llegar? *Pregunta Candy al conductor* 

-No mucho *Contestó* 

Al llegar Candy corrió a la boletería y preguntó si el tren a NY ya había salido. 

-Señorita hoy no habrá ningún viaje a NY, hay una avería en las vías del tren y hasta no ser reparadas no saldrá ningún tren a NY ni ningún otro sitio. 

-No lo sabía, disculpe. Y cuándo saldrá? 

-En uno o dos días se reanudarán las facilidades. 

-Gracias. 

Candy se retiró con tristeza y alegría porque ahora tendría más tiempo para encontrar a Terry. En el camino a casa decidió ir por todos los hoteles de la ciudad preguntando por Terry para encontrarlo. 

-Si ya lo hice una vez, que más dá intentarlo denuevo, después de todo es mi culpa. 

Candy fué hotel tras hotel preguntando por Terry, pero en ninguno le dieron la respuesta que esperaba. 

-Ya no quedan más hoteles...dónde podrá estar? 

Siguió caminando y notó un pequeño hotel que se escondía al final de un obscuro callejón. 

-Se vé muy tenebroso, Terry no se quedaría ahí. Pero es donde único no he preguntado, y si está ahí?! Voy a entrar.*Candy caminó a la entrada del hotel y escuchó una voz* 

-No es un lugar muy obscuro para una pequeña? 

-Ahh! Quién es usted? 

-Las preguntas aquí las hago yo, pecosa. Qué buscas por aquí? 

-Yo yo,eh. 

-Que pasa, acaso te comieron la lengua. 

-No. Busco a un amigo. 

-Un amigo, no creo que tengas amigos por estos rumbos pequeña. Pero quizás te puedo ayudar, conozco a todos por aquí. 

-Su nombre es Terry. Terry Grandchester. 

-Grandchester, suena a riquillo. No lo conozco y no lo he visto por aquí, en estos rumbos no hay chicos ricos, entiendes. 

-Sí. Disculpe. 

-Espera, como dices que se llama. 

-Terry. 

-Acaso es un joven apuesto que viene de Nueva York? 

-Sí, ese es él, lo ha visto? 

-Sí, pero ya se fué. 

-Cómo, se fué? A dónde? 

-Ya has preguntado bastante, ahora lárgate! 

-Pero no me dirá dónde fué?!! 

-No lo dijo, sólo se despidió. Es un chico muy extraño y parece muy desdichado. 

-Desdichado dice usted? 

-Sí, traía cara de funeral. 

-Gracias. *Pensando:Cara de funeral!!! Terry! Piensa que no lo busqué, y ahora dónde estará. Quizás no sabe que el tren no funciona, a lo mejor regresa. Pobre Terry, tengo que encontrarte, no descansaré hasta encontrarte.* 

Candy se marchó nuevamente en busca de Terry, volvió a cada hotel sin encontrar rastros de él. Agotada de tanto caminar y de buscar regresó a su casa, para su sorpresa encontró otra nota. 

-Es la letra de Terry! Estubiste aquí y no te encontré, que suerte la mía...*Leyendo* Candy, Por largas horas te esperé ayer y nunca llegastes. Ya he entendido que ya lograstes olvidarme. Es muy triste para mí saber lo de tu olvido, pero esté dónde yo esté siempre te llevaré conmigo. Tu recuerdo lo llevo grabado en el alma y los momentos ya vividos no los remplazaré con nada. Por eso te escribo, para decir que si decides volver conmigo siempre te esperaré en el mismo sitio. Te espera por siempre, Terry. 

A Candy se le hacía trizas el corazón al leer la nota de su amado Terry y al darse cuenta de que él jamás la dejará de amar. Felicidad y dolor se apoderaron de ella. Sin poderse mover frisada en el momento, dejó caer la carta. 

-Que te sucede Candy? 

-Annie! Cómo entrastes? 

-La puerta estaba abierta. Vine a ver qué pasaba contigo. 

-Annie si supieras... 

-Qué pasó, cuéntame todo. Y Terry? 

-Sí, te contaré. *Candy le contó a su amiga de toda la vida lo sucedido* 

-Oh Candy, al menos sabes que aún te ama y que te espera..Búscalo! 

-Crees que debo buscarlo?!! 

-Claro que sí, tú lo amas...yo lo buscaría...yo buscaría a Archie en el fin del mundo si así lo necesitara, buscaría la valentía para hacerlo, porque yo por Archie no temo nada y haría todo. Lucha por el amor que se tienen, es único, real y capaz de romper cualquier barrera..es amor verdadero Candy!! No todos en el mundo lo encuentran, aprovechalo!! Búscalo, no lo dudes más, no pienses en los demás. Por primera vez Candy, piensa en tí en tú felicidad...la mereces, más que nadie la mereces tú. 

-Annie...*Llorando, abraza a su amiga* No puedo creer lo que dices. 

-Mañana mismo te vas para NY a buscarlo. 

-Pero las vías del tren.... 

-Ya las arreglaron, lo han dicho en la radio, dónde te has metido Candy no lo dejan de repetir. *Ambas se miraron y empezaron a reir* Pues ya está dicho mañana sales a NY, no lo vayas a dejar para muy tarde y lo vayas a perder para siempre. 

-No esta vez volveré a estar con él..y para siempre.Tienes razón, pensaré en mi y en Terry; en nuestra felicidad. 

En la mañana siguiente Candy partió con su maleta a la estación, esta vez comprando un boleto ida para NY. Cuando el tren partía Annie y Archie le gritaban a Candy y le decían adios. 

-Annie, Archie. Vinieron a despedirse! 

-Buena suerte Candy *Gritaba Archie* 

-Sé feliz Candy, busca tu felicidad!! *Gritaba Annie* 

-Adios amigos adios....*Con lágrimas Candy se despedía, con la esperanza de encontrarse con su gran amor* 

Candy entró al tren y fué buscando dónde sentarse, hasta encontrar un asiento vacío. Durmió por varias horas y despertó con un alboroto. 

-Es Terry Grandchester!!! *Gritaba una mujer* 

-Terry?*Preguntaba Candy, drepenté saltó de su asiento y empezo a busacr por toda partes. *Usted vió a Terry? Dónde está? 

-Paráte en línea, yo lo ví primero! 

-No usted no entiende... 

-Que acaso eres sorda! Lárgate, además no dejan pasar. 

Candy fué desesperada donde un empleado a preguntar si era cierto que Terry estaba en el tren y el guardia le respondió. 

-Pequeña, no moleste al joven porque no desea recibir a nadie. 

-Es que yo lo conozco, es amigo mio*Respondió Candy * 

-Claro claro, eso dicen todas. Ahora retírese. 

-Terry tengo que encontrar la forma de verte. 

Al llegar la noche Candy esperó a que todos durmieran y se levantó en busca de Terry. Caminaba sin hacer un sólo ruido y esquivando toda cosa que pudiese hacer despertar a alguien. Se acercó a cada puerta en busca de su amor, se agachaba y volteaba al no verle en ningún lugar. De repente chocó con un bulto, que realmente era una persona. 

-La próxima vez tenga más cuidado. *Respondió el hombre con el que tropezó * 

-*Esa voz... Terry...* Espera! 

-Eh? *Esa voz es de...Candy!* 

-Terry, eres tú? 

-Candy! 

-Terry, que alegría verte...te estaba buscando! 

-Candy, no me olvidastes...*Terry abrazó a Candy fuertemente contra su pecho* Pensé que me habías olvidado Candy, pensé me habías olvidado. 

-Terry, no, claro que no te he olvidado. Venía a buscarte a Nueva York! 

-Pero porque no acudistes al parque? 

-Terry, yo fuí al parque, pero ya te habías marchado. Te busqué en la estación y el tren no funcionaba, luego te busqué en los hoteles y no te encontré. Hasta que llegué a mi casa y encontré tu carta; decidí venir a buscarte. 

-Hicistes todo eso por verme? 

-Sí, hasta llegue al hotel en que te quedabas, pero te habías ido. 

-Fuistes a ese lugar?! Como pudistes, era muy peligroso! 

-Sí, pero tenía que encontrarte. Además porqué estabas ahí? 

-Para que no me encontrasen los periodistas y me llenaran de preguntas. Pero eso no importa ya, lo que importa es que estamos juntos ahora. Ven acompañame.* Se sentaron junto a la ventana, Terry acercó a Candy hacia él mientras acariciaba sus cabellos* Te extrañé tanto. 

-Yo también, no quiero pensar en el pasado, sólo en el presente. 

-No te importan las consecuencias? 

-Ya no, mi corazón necesita paz, tranquilidad y sobre todo felicidad. 

-Y amor, mucho amor.*Terry suavemente acarició los labios de Candy con sus dedos, humedeciéndolos al rosar el interior de su boca. Se acerco lentamente a su rostro respirando el aliento de su amada y ella el de su amado. Con sutileza besó sus labios mientras una explosión invadía el cuerpo de ambos. La apretó más y más fuerte hacia su lado y ella correspondió apretándolo igual de tanto. Sin decir ni una palabra pasaron aquella noche, sólo con intensas miradas e infinitos y apasionados besos. Se durmieron de esta forma con sonrisas en sus labios, con el corazón ardiente y como nunca enamorados.* 

La mañana siguiente despertaron abrazados y al instante en que se vieron sonrieron y se besaron. La felicidad irradiaba en ambos, era increible no notar el cambio que habían dado. 

-Buenos días princesa. 

-Buenos días mi príncipe. No puedo creer que estemos juntos. 

-Lo estamos, no estás soñando. Aunque parezca un sueño, finalmente hemos logrado lo que tanto deseabamos. Ahora nadie ni nada nos separará, esta vez no lo permitiré, no otra vez. Ya fué suficiente. 

-Oh Terry..y que pasará con Susana? 

-Ella tendrá que entender. Jamás será feliz a mi lado, no lo será porque no la amo ni la amaré jamás. Le ofrezco mi ayuda y mi amistad, sólo eso y nada más. Tendrá que tomarlo o dejarme ir para siempre en todos los sentidos. 

-Es muy difícil para ella, después de todo ella te salvó y perdió su pierna por tí. 

-Se lo agradezco sin duda y siento lo sucedido, pero no me puedo amarrar a alguien de este modo. No me parece justo que me culpe de por vida, porque a fin de cuenta lo hizo porque quizo y no para amarrarme a su lado. Si ella hubiese muerto o si no le hubiese pasado nada, yo no estaría con ella. Entonces porque le pasó esto, por lástima y culpabilidad de algo que no tengo culpa no voy a ser miserable el resto de mi vida. Su destino es cruel, y la compadezco y la apoyaré en lo que me necesite, pero simplemente no puedo casarme con ella. No lo haré, no lo iba hacer como quiera, aunque creí que ya no me amabas ya me había decidido a no hacerlo. Pensé en olvidarte pero sabía que sería imposible, lo había sido hasta el día de hoy. 

-De veras? 

-De veras, no valía la pena. Además te dije que te esperaría verdad? Casado con ella eso era imposible no crees? 

-Eso sí pero aún así me parece duro y difícil. No sé como podré arrebatarle tu cariño. 

-No lo haces, nunca lo ha tenido. Siempre lo has tenido tú, así que no le quitas nada. 

-Es eso cierto Terry? 

-Totalmente, si no jamás te hubiese buscado. Y todavía trepas árboles? 

-*Sonrojada* Toda la vida. 

-Esa es mi Tarzán pecosa. 

-No cambias! Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.* La besa* 

-Esta bien Tarzán pecosa no lo volveré hacer. 

-Como quieras, pero... 

-Pero? 

-Bésame otra vez 

-Candy! *Sonríe sorprendido y le entrega lo antes pedido* Te voy hacer la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Viviré por tí y para tí, por siempre... 

Candy y Terry se abrazaron, y mirándose profundamente supieron que esta vez todo estaría bien. Nunca más se separarían, nunca más. 

Con la llegada del tren a Nueva York los periodistas invadieron la privasidad de la pareja, la cúal se negó a decirles nada, hasta no hablar con Susana. Terry dejó a Candy en su departamento y se dirigió a casa de Susana. 

-Has vuelto Terry, mi amor!! *Exaltada, gritaba Susana* 

-He vuelto, para hablar contigo. 

-Eso espero, cuándo nos casaremos, cuándo? 

-Susana, lamento decirte esto, pero tengo que hacerlo. Yo no te amo. 

-No importa! Lograrás amarme. 

-Espera, déjame terminar. No te amo y no deseo casarme contigo. Sabes que amo a Candy y me casaré con ella. 

-Pero, es que acaso has vuelto con ella?! 

-Sí. *Susana lloraba sin decir nada.* Te ofresco mi amistad, consuelo y apoyo incondicionalmente. 

-Después de todo lo que hice por tí me dejas. Claro, como soy una inválida inútil que no sirvo para nada. Ahhh *Lloaraba desconsolada* Mírame, estoy en esta silla por tu culpa, por tu culpa! 

-Lo siento Susana, pero no es cierto. Yo no te puse en esa silla. Sí, me salvastes y a consecuencia perdistes la pierna, pero sólo porque tú quisistes, yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, suena horrible lo que digo, pero es la verdad. No es mi culpa que cayeran las luces, no es mi culpa que perdieras la pierna. Así que no me culpes más de algo que no tengo culpa y que no tiene solución. 

-Terry, cómo puedes. Cómo ella puede arrebatarme de tu lado!!! 

-No lo hace ella, lo hago yo. La decisión fué mía, además estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites, pero no seré tu esposo. 

-No, si no te tengo conmigo, todo mío, no te quiero ver más!!! No quiero vivir. Dios! Llévame contigo! 

-Cálmate Susana, así no vas a remediar nada. 

-Es que ya no hay forma de remediar nada!!! Tú me dejastes por ella! 

-La muerte no es la salida. 

-Y cuál es, díme cuál es! Por lo que yo veo no hay otra. Dime Terry, qué destino tiene una pobre coja como yo? Dime... 

-No digas así, hay cosas que puedes hacer. 

-Como qué? Además crees que algún hombre se fijará alguna vez en una coja? Sabes que no, tú eres el primero y no el último en rechazarme! Jamás seré feliz, jamás. Véte. Véte con tu Candy y déjame sóla...déjame morir..que más dá si yo no te importo. 

-Sí me importas, te aprecio, pero tienes que entender. 

-Entender que, que tú tienes derecho a ser feliz y yo no. Yo no despúes que te salvé, que estás frente a mi gracias a que te salvé! 

-Claro que tienes derecho a ser feliz, pero aferrarte a un amor que nunca tendrás y que tratas de obligar por medio de la culpa, esto no funcionará jamás. Además cómo puedes ser feliz sabiendo que no te amo? 

-No me importa, después de que estés conmigo. 

-Pues más todavía me doy cuenta que realmete no me amas. Tu forma de amar no es la que yo quiero en alguien, tu amor es ciego y egoista que sólo le importa el propio bien y no el del ser amado, por eso es que la amo a ella porque sabe sacrificar su felicidad por la de los demás. Deberías aprender de ella. 

-Sí, tan sacrificada que te llevó de mi lado! 

-Ya te dije que no es así y si no aceptas lo que te ofresco, lo siento mucho pero yo ya no tengo más que decir, adios Susana y espero encuentres tranquilidad y felicidad. 

-Terry!! Ohh Terry, no te vayas Terry..mi amor ahhhh!! *Susana lloraba sin parar mientras Terry se alejaba de su lado y regresaba junto a Candy. Terry se alejó con gran dolor, pues le dolía la reacción de Susana. Hubiese querido que ella entendiese y que todo saliera bien, pero muy dentro de él sabía que esto sucedería. Se lleva la tranquilidad de que al menos lo intentó.* 

Terry regresó con Candy y actor al fin fingió que todo estubo bien, pero a pesar de sus grandes dotes de actor, Candy que lo conocía tan bien que sabía que algo le preocupaba. 

-Terry, Susana está bien? 

-Si. Pero ya no hablemos más de ella. Abrázame y besame por el resto de mi vida. 

-Tanto tiempo? 

-Claro y mucho más...no es suficiente una vida para amarte Candy...te necesito por toda la eternidad. 

-Terry! Es tan hermoso lo que dices. Yo también te necesito por siempre. 

-Candy desde que llegastes a mi vida todo cambió, iluminastes mis días de sombra y llenastes de alegría el vacío que llevaba. Te amo, te amo desde el primer día que te ví. Cautivastes mis sentidos con una simple mirada y desde ese momento supe que serias tu por siempre mi única amada. 

-Te amo Sr. Grandchester. *Riendo traviesamente* 

Candy y Terry se fundieron en un beso eterno de amor y de ilusión. Ilusión de un futuro juntos sin más problemas ni separaciones, llenos de un amor incomparable, único, verdadero y eterno. 


End file.
